


Too Hot

by Hot_elf



Series: Dragon Age - series 6 (Tabby Hawke) [3]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_elf/pseuds/Hot_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Circle mage Bethany is glad for the change of scenery, when she and her sister Tabitha are invited to Chateau Haine. But there's a catch - Meredith won't let her go without a Templar to keep watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Breath of Fresh Air

**Chapter 1 - A Breath of Fresh Air**

Bethany tried not to look too enthusiastic when the invitation to Chateau Haine arrived. It wouldn't do to seem too eager. Meredith might take extra pleasure in denying her anything she perceived as a treat, so she kept her face carefully expressionless and gave a bored shrug when the Knight Commander asked whether she wanted to attend the hunting party.

"Well, my dear Bethany, your feelings are of little account here, anyway, since your sister, the mighty _Champion_ requested your attendance." Meredith's icy tone made it abundantly clear how much she hated having to acquiesce to Hawke's wishes.

"But you won't go without an escort. Knight-Captain Cullen!" The Templar saluted smartly, his face giving nothing away. "You will take _Lady Hawke_ here to the castle and back safely. I rely on your discretion to prevent any unfortunate incidents."

Cullen nodded. "Certainly, Commander. But may I suggest that I wait for the mage's return outside the castle? There's no need to provoke the Orlesians by having a Templar from Kirkwall amidst their revels."

Meredith snorted contemptuously. "So you think your grim presence might spoil their fun? Agreed, Knight-Captain. But you will keep a close watch on her for the journey there and back, understood?"

Bethany would have been glad of any excuse to get out of the Circle for a while, but as her horse was treading along the forest path toward Chateau Haine, her heart sang with joy. It was so beautiful out here, the deep green of the leaves, the bright, clear blue of the sky, the majestic mountains in the distance, birds singing, a faint breeze ruffling her hair. And she was going to a party! She would get to dress up, lose the stuffy Circle robes for a day, drink wine, make conversation, be a normal person for once.

Her sister Tabitha, "Tabby" to her friends, was riding right in front of her, with Isabela at her side, exchanging fond glances and saucy remarks with the pirate. Tallis, the elf, led the way, and Cullen brought up the rear. She felt his eyes on the back of her neck, all the time, but it was not an entirely unpleasant feeling.

Ever since they had left the Gallows in the early morning, Cullen had been unfailingly polite and courteous to her. He had kept his distance, just like he did in the Circle, but he had smiled quietly at her joyous face, and he hadn't protested when she took off her heavy hood. For a moment, when she had shaken out her long hair with a happy laugh, something else had flashed in his hazel eyes, a passionate longing that made her breath catch in her throat, but it was gone in an instant, and now she wondered if she had imagined it.

On impulse, she turned in her saddle and flashed him a smile. "Have you been up here before, Knight-Captain!"

He smiled back, but his eyes were guarded. "No, Serah Hawke. I'm Fereldan, like you. I haven't seen much of the countryside around Kirkwall since I came here."

"Please, call me Bethany." Maker, was she _flirting_ with him? "Such a pity! It's beautiful, isn't it?"

He nodded. "It certainly is, Bethany."

The sound of her name, spoken in his deep, quiet voice, sent a pleasant frisson down her spine. _Cullen._ She tried the sound out inside her own head. A Fereldan, like her. And a damnably attractive man, with his strong build and his tanned, handsome face. She hadn't seen a lot of him in the Circle, as his duties took him outside more often than not. Yet her fellow mages had spoken well of him. Even Orsino seemed to respect him, and some of the younger girls would have been only too happy to warm his bed. But he was too honourable for that kind of thing. Or maybe he just wasn't interested in women?

Just then, Isabela made a particularly salacious remark, and Cullen flushed deeply, his eyes lingering for a moment on the pirate's ample curves. _Definitely interested._ Bethany bit back a grin. Well, he wouldn't have much luck with Isabela. She only had eyes for Tabby. Right now she was reining in her horse and reaching over, ruffling her lover's short brown hair and pulling her into a brief, but heated kiss.

"Watch it, Tabs. You'll pay for your insolence once we make camp." Isabela's tone left no doubt as to the nature of the payment she was referring to.

"I look forward to it." Tabby's bright blue eyes were flashing with mirth. "Just wait until you see what I have in store for you, Bela!"

They set up their camp in a pleasant, secluded spot, under a huge elm tree. Tallis went looking for firewood, but they had brought along everything else. This was no Deep Roads mission but a trip for pleasure, and they would sleep in large, airy tents, as befit the Champion and her entourage.

As soon as they had finished their evening meal, Tabby stretched with a long, lascivious sigh, her shirt riding up to expose her taut, freckled stomach. She winked invitingly at Isabela. "Come here, sweet cheeks. Kiss me."

Of course the pirate didn't have to be asked twice. Within moments she was straddling Tabby's long legs, and the two were exchanging deep, hungry kisses, while Tabby's dexterous fingers were caressing her nipples through the thin linen of her tunic. Isabela moaned hungrily, her long brown legs flexing tightly, her back arching with pleasure.

Bethany was used to such blatant - and usually futile - attempts to shock her, and Tallis had already disappeared into the dark to keep watch, but Cullen was blushing furiously. It was enough to make her pity him, Templar or not.

"Tabby. Please!" She threw her sister a pleading glance, but got a smirk in return.

"Don't worry, baby sister. I'm not going to corrupt you by ravishing her right here." She whispered something into Isabela's ear which made the pirate shiver voluptuously.

"That would be much appreciated," Bethany answered dryly.

Of course Tabby thought it was all a huge joke. "What about you, my dear Ser Templar? Do you find our behaviour... offensive?"

She pushed Isabela aside a little so she could face Cullen. Her voice was deep and sultry, her lips red from kissing.

Cullen turned his face away, but didn't answer. Bethany could see his fists clench and unclench furiously, but he wouldn't be provoked, and she admired his restraint.

Isabela laughed raucously, her hand sneaking up under Tabby's tunic, eliciting a rough gasp from her lover. "I believe _offensive_ isn't the word you were looking for, my dear."

Bethany sighed and shook her head. She loved her sister dearly, but Tabby could be insufferable when she was in one of her moods, and Isabela did little but spur her on. She didn't mind much herself. In fact, their taunts carried little sting for her. No matter what her sister and Isabela thought, she was anything but a blushing virgin.

Her first lover had been one of Athenril's smugglers, a pretty, blond Fereldan boy who had taken her in a dusty attic room above Kirkwall's rooftops. It hadn't been perfect, far from it, too quick and too clumsy to yield much pleasure for her, but she had been starved for affection after Carver's death. It had gotten better too, with time and practice, but the boy had died a few weeks later, when they were attacked by a rivaling gang on the Coast.

There had been others. Smugglers, mercenaries, brief affairs that brought her pleasure but little peace. For a while she'd slept with Tomwise, the poison maker, who knew of potions that intensified every sensation to the point of pain and made her see swirling multi-colored lights when she came in his arms. She shuddered at the memory, then her face softened when she remembered his unexpected gentle and caring side. He might be a purveyor of death and chaos, but he had made sure she knew what she needed to avoid getting in trouble.

It had been more complicated in the Circle, at least at first. Meredith didn't tolerate liaisons among mages, but the enforced secrecy had its own charms, and being with other magic users had taught her a few new tricks. As for the Templars, she had avoided them as best she could, and they had mostly left her alone, no doubt thanks to Tabby's considerable influence. Still, she had seen enough abuse and pain to make her appreciate Cullen's innate decency rather than despise it like Tabby did.

"Leave him alone, sister." She got up with a pointed glance at the Templar, but Tabby just laughed and pulled Isabela closer, planting a long, lingering kiss on the pirate's throat. _Of course she won't listen. Well, she'll get bored with this sooner or later._ Bethany crawled into her tent, casting a quick silencing spell to muffle the noises coming from outside. As an afterthought, she added a second spell, doing the same for Cullen. The poor man needed some rest.


	2. A Ray of Sunshine

**Chapter 2 - A Ray of Sunshine**

Cullen didn't bother to hide his relief when they finally arrived at Chateau Haine and he could take a break. Hawke and the pirate disappeared into the castle grounds without a second glance at him, but Bethany lingered, smiling shyly at him.

"Goodbye, Cullen. Where will you be staying?"

He shrugged. "There's an inn a few miles down the road. The _Charging Wyvern_. I'll sleep there and return tomorrow at noon, as soon as the party is over, and escort you back to Kirkwall." He turned to leave, when an afterthought occurred to him. "Have fun, Bethany."

"Thank you!" Her smile brightened, and it was like a stab to his chest. _Maker, she's like a ray of sunshine!_ He knew he shouldn't even be thinking of her like this, but for a moment he wished nothing more than to see her smile like this every day, for him, because of him.

He shook off the thought. A free day at a cosy roadside inn would be a pleasant change from his usual routine. There would be no drinking, of course, but maybe he could try some venison, which was supposed to be the local delicacy. The Gallows rations were plentiful but bland, and he was looking forward to a nice, homely meal and a comfortable bed.

It had grown hotter too, and he was grateful for the inn's thick stone walls. Still, he didn't get much sleep that night. Images of Bethany flashed unbidden before his inner eye. _Bethany smiling. Bethany's full lips, her tongue darting out to moisten them. The tantalizing glimpses of white, soft skin along the high, forbidding neckline of her robes._

The next day, he arrived punctually at their rendezvous point, but Hawke's party hadn't arrived yet. He wasn't overly worried. He had heard stories about Duke Prosper's parties and knew that apart from the hunt and the dinner they usually involved a fair amount of debauchery. It was very possible they had overslept. Still, by early afternoon almost all other guests had passed him on the forest path, and there was still no sign of them.

And then the noises started to drift down the hill. Fighting. The clanging of swords. The screeching of a wyvern. The unmistakable buzzing of spells in the air. He was about to enter the grounds, lack of invitation be damned, when a small group of riders came in sight. Hawke was wearing her armour again, as did Tallis. Bethany was still in her court dress, a dark red gown with a deep cleavage that looked stunning on her, despite being torn and singed and splattered with blood at the hem. He swallowed when he saw her.

"What happened up there, Champion?" His apprehensive feeling was confirmed, when Hawke grinned broadly.

"The duke took a dive down the mountainside on his tame wyvern." Her expression was almost feral. "The party didn't go quite as planned."

Cullen was too shocked to answer and watched in stunned silence as she said goodbye to Tallis.

"It's getting late, Tabs." Isabela smiled affectionately at her lover. "Let's see if there's room at the inn for tonight, shall we?"

"Good idea." Hawke motioned for them to follow.

Bethany had stayed quiet all through the conversation. There were deep blue shadows under her eyes, and she was swaying slightly in the saddle. Carefully, Cullen manoeuvred his horse next to hers.

"Are you alright, Bethany?" He looked her over, trying to assess whether she was wounded. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't help his gaze being drawn to the perfect curve of her breast, her skin so creamy white against the dark red satin, her chest heaving with deep, laboured breaths. Cullen felt a warm flush spread over his cheeks, and a second flare of heat going straight to his groin. Maker, she had no right to be so beautiful, so enticing!

"I'm fine. Thanks, Cullen." She was smiling again. And the sound of his name coming from her lips was doing things to his heart that he tried hard not to analyze.

"Come on. It's almost dark." Tabby sounded impatient, and with a sigh, Cullen spurred his horse into a quick trot. It seemed he was in for another night at the _Wyvern_.

 


	3. Cool Down

**Chapter 3 - Cool Down**

When Bethany woke up, it took her a few minutes to get her bearings. Then the memories came back with full force, and she flinched. What in Andraste's name had Tabby gotten herself into this time? The hunt and the party had been pleasant enough, even if it had soon become apparent that her sister and Tallis had some hidden agenda. A jewel theft. Only it hadn't been a jewel after all. Bethany sighed. She had known from the start that Tallis couldn't be trusted. And now Prosper was dead, their saddle bags were stuffed full of stolen treasures and Tabby and Isabela had no doubt spent the night celebrating their victory.

A single tear was rolling down her cheek. All she had wanted was a pleasant night out, a precious moment of freedom outside the Circle. And what had she got? Another fight, another ignominious escape. Her gaze fell on her ruined dress, bunched up on the floor where she had dropped it last night. She was so sick and tired of her sister and her adventures. With a deep sigh, she got up and put her robes back on. Time to leave.

Cullen was waiting for her outside the inn with the horses, but there was no sign of Tabby or Isabela. She was about to go back in and knock on their door, when she heard her sister's familiar whistle and looked up to see them appear on the inn's large wooden balcony.

"We'll be staying here for a few more nights. Celebrate, you know?" Tabby was only half-dressed, wearing nothing but her breastband and tight leather pants.

A suggestive smile was playing along her lips as she pulled Isabela into a close embrace. "You don't mind, do you, Beth? After all, you have a big, strong templar to look after you."

She wrapped herself around the pirate and pulled her head down for a long, hungry kiss. Bethany bit her lip, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"I'm sorry, Cullen." Without wasting another look on her sister, she turned her horse and they left.

They rode in silence, Cullen close behind her. It had gotten even hotter and stuffier than last night, and Bethany felt the sweat run down her back under her heavy robes, pooling between her breasts. The thick, blue velvet stuck to her skin. She risked a quick glance at Cullen. _He must be boiling inside his armour_. But his stoic face gave nothing away, even though there were pearls of sweat on his forehead and his normally golden skin was flushed pink.

The forest path offered little shade, even though they kept close to the trees. But the air was tepid and the pleasant breeze she'd enjoyed on the ride up seemed to have died down completely. When they rounded a corner and she saw a little stream cross their path, she reined in her horse with a cry of joy.

"Look, Cullen. I bet the water is nice and cold." Without waiting for his answer, she jumped out of the saddle, tying her horse loosely to a tree trunk within easy reach of the stream. The animal immediately started to drink, and she set out upstream, dimly hearing Cullen follow her through the undergrowth.

She stopped in her tracks a few paces uphill. The stream's bed had widened here, held back by a little rocky ridge, and formed a small pond, cool and inviting. Bethany didn't even think about what she was doing. Her hands shaking with impatience, she untied the long, heavy robes. She was wearing only a thin linen shift underneath, but it would have to do. Without further hesitation, she chucked the robes to the ground and waded out into the water, ignoring Cullen's shocked exclamation.

It was sheer bliss. Cool and fresh and endlessly liberating. She stretched out in the water and felt it swirl around her, so wonderfully refreshing. Her hair got loose from its bun and spread around her head in a dark cloud, and her shift clung to her body like a second skin. She closed her eyes and drifted, genuinely happy and joyful for the first time in years.

A splashing noise took her out of her reverie and she jumped to her feet, opening her eyes to see Cullen come towards her. He had taken off his armour and his padding and stripped down to his smalls. She gasped at the sight of his naked chest, wide and strong, with little rivulets of water trailing down the perfectly sculpted muscles of his arms and shoulders.

"Maker, Bethany!" His eyes were roving all over her body, and she blushed when she realized that the wet shift did nothing to hide her generous curves.

He stopped a few paces from her, holding back with a visible effort. His arousal was more than evident, yet he was clearly waiting for some sort of sign from her, some confirmation that it was alright to come closer. Bethany took a deep breath and extended her hand toward him, putting all her love and desire for him into her gaze, hoping he would understand without words.

And he did. She didn't have to ask. With a low moan, he swept her into an embrace, his whole body bristling with an incredible, pent-up intensity. His lips met hers and his hands cupped her breasts, tracing her nipples as he kissed her, deeply and passionately.

"Cullen." She threaded her fingers through his wet hair, clinging to him, rubbing her body against him shamelessly, mewling with desire when she felt his hardness against her belly. "Please don't stop."

He lifted her up without the slightest effort and carried her over to the shore, setting her down gently on the grassy slope. And then his hands and lips were everywhere, hungry and demanding, hot against her cool skin. He almost tore the shift from her in his eagerness to have her naked, to kiss and worship every inch of her body.

"Bethany." It was almost a sob, so fervent, so burning with need, and he kissed her again while he pushed her thighs apart and found her heat.

His touch was electric, making her buck up against his hand, begging for more, and he obliged, teasing, caressing, until she was whimpering helplessly, her hands tearing out fistfuls of grass. When he finally replaced his hand with his thick, throbbing cock, she met his thrust eagerly, impatient to have him inside her.

"Cullen. Maker, please, I-" She pulled him in deeper, wrapping herself around him, breathing in his scent and feverishly stroking every inch of skin she could reach.

He faltered, almost overcome by their closeness, but bit his lip and began moving, in a slow, steady pace, relentlessly grinding inside her until nothing else existed but their bodies and the lust flaring up between them, overwhelming, all-consuming, leaving no room for doubt or hesitation. She lost herself there, her hands clasped around his strong neck, drowning in his warm, hazel eyes.

When he finally collapsed on top of her, spent and heavy, she held on to him, unwilling to let him go. He felt so good against her skin, as if they were made for each other.

"Cullen. Hold me." Her voice was shaky with emotion.

He nodded and rolled a little to the side, pulling her into his arms so she could nestle against him, safe and relaxed. They didn't speak, just lay there, staring into each other's eyes, and for a few precious moments they were just two people in love, out here in the quiet forest, not a mage and a Templar.

A little later, they made love again, and this time she rode him, revelling in the way his eyes devoured her body while he shuddered under her. This time she kept her eyes open, and when she came undone, his strong arms holding her tight, her lips formed the words they could never say, and he replied mutely, the haze of pleasure in his eyes momentarily chased away by a sharp spike of pain.

Afterwards, they helped each other back into their clothes. If they hurried, they would just about make it back to Kirkwall before nightfall. When they climbed into the saddle, she saw his hands shake and his gaze fly back to the road behind them. She bit her lip as she read what was so clearly visible on his face, the temptation to turn back, to run, far away from Meredith's grasp, from Kirkwall's rules and regulations. Just for a heartbeat, she allowed herself to imagine what it would be like, waking up in his arms every morning, sharing her life with him. 

Then she sighed and turned her horse back toward the city. Time to go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hugs and thanks to zevgirl!


End file.
